


Morning hugs

by serenadeforyou



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeforyou/pseuds/serenadeforyou
Summary: Just a really short story about how Seunghoon and Seungyoon started their morning hugs(because hmf has the best 2seung moment)





	

He was tired.  
He hasn't been able to sleep for a few days already, he was worried about his members because they were tired as welll and he couldn't do anything for them.  
He was waiting for the day they finally wake up to good news but it felt like that day was far away.

Sometimes he just needed to rest, sleep and forget all his worries.  
Sometimes he just needed someone who tells him that everything was fine, that he could finish his work on time and that there were good times to come.  
Today was one of those days.  
Today he needs someone who holds his hand, someone who protects him while he sleeps, someone who makes him feel safe.  
People doesn't know why he would feel scared, but he really was.  
He was scared of the world, he was scared of being not good enough to make good music, he was scared of people's opinion, he was scared of being forgotten.

-Kang Seungyoon, wake up

He heard Seunghoon's voice out of his door, but he kept his eyes closed.  
A deep sigh came out of Seunghoon's mouth, but he didnt hesitate to open the door and enter the room.

-Are you sick or something?

He could feel Seunghoon was worried just by hearing his voice. He shook his head, and opened his eyes, looking at the older.

-I'm just tired, I didnt sleep well tonight

-But did you even sleep?

He smiled, a tired smile.  
Seunghoon was looking at him with a really worried face. He took a few steps toward the younger's bed.

-Yeah, I slept a few hours. Don't look at me like that, hyung!

He smiled again, but he knows he cant fool Seunghoon, no one can.

-Are you gonna come to the studio today? You should rest a little

Seunghoon was still looking at him with the same serious face. Seungyoon didnt want him to leave already, he knows Seunghoon was worried and he wanted to talk about his worries too so he can at least try to sleep, but at the same time he knows Seunghoon was probably feeling like him.

-Hyung, come here

He said, almost in a whisper, with a little smile on his face, trying to convince the older that he was fine. Seunghoon took a few more steps and sat down on one side of the bed.

-You know you can talk to me if you are worried about anything, right? Stop trying to do everything by yourself, idiot

Seunghoon said, and the younger agreed without saying anything. The room was in a complete silence for a few seconds, until Seungyoon talked again.

-Seunghoon hyung, please hug me

He said looking at the ceiling. Seunghoon didnt hesitate, he leaned down and put his arms around Seungyoon's waist, his face against the younger's neck. He stayed like that for a moment without saying anything.

-Do you feel better, now?

Seungyoon didn't answer but Seunghoon felt how he moved his head.

-Do you think we will be able to release our songs? Do you think people will forget us? I dont want any of you to feel sad

Seungyoon asked, still hugging the older, drawing circles with his fingers on his back.

-Who knows, but we are together, we will keep fighting, and none of us want you to blame yourself for something that is not your fault

-But do you think people will forget us if we don't do anything?

Seunghoon looked at him and shook his head.

-I dont think there is someone in this world that would be able to forget you, Kang Seungyoon, because your passion can reach people's hearts

Seungyoon smiled, and this time was a real smile. He just realized that was one of the things he needed to hear. He kissed Seunghoon's check, looking at him with his messy hair.

-Good morning, hyung

He said, still hugging him. He knew he didn't have to say that he was thankful because the older already know that. He felt how the older was hugging him too and he closed his eyes again, feeling asleep all of sudden. Maybe he should ask the older for morning hugs from now on.


End file.
